Statement as to Rights to inventions made under Federally sponsored research and development: Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device which is a nestable hook assembly that comprises nestable hooks. The nestable hook assembly is attachable to a surface, such as a vertical surface, and the nestable hooks used to support various items hung from the nestable hooks. It would be especially applicable as a convenience for campers for attaching to a tree and using it to support various camping or hunting gear.
2. Background Information
Campers and other outdoors sports enthusiasts seem to have a felt need for a convenient way to support various items such as camping gear off of the ground. From this applicants efforts to patent a bow holder, applicant discerned it is a very crowded art. However, everything out there seems heavier, more expensive, and less convenient than one would hope.
As will be seen in the subsequent description, the preferred embodiment of the present invention overcomes these and other shortcomings of existing holders and hangers.
The present invention, in the preferred embodiment is a nestable hook assembly comprising nestable hooks, a prong, a prong cap, and a band. The nestable hooks can be aligned for convenience of storage and transport yet are rotatable with respect to the prong enabling said hooks to serve as hangers to support various items. The nestable hooks each comprise an apereture. The nestable hooks are assembled on a prong inserted through the apertures of the nestable hooks. The prong cap retains the nestable hooks on the prong. The prong can be inserted into a surface. In the preferred embodiment, the prong has a pointed end that is threaded to permit screwing the nestable hook assembly into a suface, such as, but not restricted to, a wooden vertical surface such as, but not restricted to, a tree. However, as obvious to anyone knowledgeable in the art, the nestable hook assembly could be hammered into a tree or a wood surface with or the threads. The band serves to retain the nestable hooks in alignment during storage or transport.